Once Loss Surprised Him, Nothing Remained
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Episode 40 spoilers. A Series of nonconnected drabbles and poems based on a certain betrayal.
1. Once

_This poem expresses Iroh's thoughts when he was forced to turn against Zuko. At that moment, everything changed._

Once 

Once I held you in my arms

As I wiped your tears away

Once we faced a cold world alone

As we journeyed for a brighter day

We were orphans, you and I

Abandoned by our home and kin

You were branded by a father's hate

I was hiding from each bloody sin

I followed you into exile

To live and die by your side

I loved you like a father should

You were my only source of pride

I did all I could to make you smile

And lived to only lift your heart

I followed you, no matter what

Even when you tried to make us part

You almost seemed yourself again

You smiled with a carefree air

I looked forward to the future

All the tea-filled joy we'd share

But now, I do not understand

How you have fallen so very far

You took the bloody hand of hate

Instead of trusting who you really are

You forced my hand, we traded blows

Like a dagger in my very core

Have you forgotten all my lessons?

What you once were fighting for?

In that moment, you have a choice

And could have been born again anew

But you choose the path of darkness

Things you swore you'd never do

Once I called you my foster child

And loved you like a son

But you have strayed beyond the pale

And enemies, we did become

_An-Five more poems to go_


	2. Loss

Loss

Iroh had lost many people in his life.

He lost his mother to a fever when he was ten and cried himself to sleep for months

He lost his wife to childbirth at thirty and drunk himself into a stupor for weeks

He lost his son to a foolish battle and wandered around in abject grief for days

He lost his father to a mysterious illness and had spoken to no one for hours

Yet, the ultimate betrayal came when he lost his nephew to evil, when he had forced to fight against him, to be willing to lose him by his own hands.

Time had no measure for such a pain.

_Poor Iroh, I really feel for him! Four more drabbles remain!  
_


	3. Surprised

_A terrible alternate future _

Surprised 

Princess Azula and Prince Zuko returned to the Fire Nation in triumph. Even Ozai had to admit, his elder child had served his purpose. He would not be able to inherit the throne, but there would be a nice dukedom for him. Ozai did reward success and Zuko had succeeded.

As for Ozai's meddlesome brother, Iroh would have to be executed. A nice public one to kill off that sickly branch of the family. From Ozai and Azula would come a new race of Firebenders, stronger and better and more powerful than ever. In fact, the double execution of the Avatar and the Dragon of the West was a fine way to mark the former darkest day.

When the order for execution had been read, Ozai had been pleased to see no emotion in his son's eyes. Perhaps there was some mettle in the weakling after all. He had to say, he was definitely impressed by the sheer cold-bloodedness of Zuko betraying his beloved uncle. He never expected such ruthlessness. In fact, it pleased him.

Yet, fate was not so simple. The night of Iroh's execution, Zuko was found dead in his room, with a note asking the spirits to have mercy on his sinful soul. "I know I am condemned in this world and in every other life. I accept this fate."

Ozai was surprised at the poisoned corpse. He had thought his weak son had learned to be ruthless. He was wrong.

Ozai was even more surprised at the dagger in his ribs. He thought his ruthless daughter loved him. He was wrong.


	4. Him

_The cruelest prison is the heart. _

Him

Iron walls can't cage me in

Chains can't bind me to the wall

The dampness can't chill my bones

I fear no shadow from the wall

Bars do not hold me back

Guards cannot loom in threat

Starvation cannot break my body

I fear not torture or its threat

My prison is my memories

My torture is his voice

My starvation is for more than food

My jailer has made his choice

_AN-Poor Iroh! _


	5. Nothing

Nothing 

Zuko walked into the prison cell, his head held high. Actually, Prince Zuko walked in. He was no longer an outcast with a price on his head. He was royalty again.

In the corner, a huddled figure was whispering words, the iron chains clinking musically every time the old man moved in the slightest. It was torture.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko asked, unsure what else to say. He knew he should say something.

"I am praying for the departed soul of my child. I lost him in Ba Xing Xe," Uncle said, not raising his eyes.

Zuko nodded. "I can arrange to have a prayer niche put in here, with six candles for each year he has left this world. LuTen was our cousin and he should be mourned," he said, glad Uncle seemed more concerned about his dead son than Zuko's choice.

Uncle shook his head. "It is too early. Only a day has past. I am still mourning for the lost soul of my son. Nothing can ever bring him back. There are no prayer niches for the living dead."

"Uncle, look at me. I made a choice, the right choice, the only choice I had. You are still important to me, you know that. Look at me, look at your student," Zuko demanded, his voice growing higher with panic.

The prisoner looked up. At that moment, Zuko's entire body treamored. There was nothing in Uncle's eyes, no merry twinkle, no gleam of affection, no spark of pride. It was as if Zuko was not even standing there. "I wish I could."


End file.
